Christmas with the band
by Burnbee
Summary: FNAF 1 shot! it's a Foike! (Foxy x Mike) Christmas story. Mike just wants to have a nice Christmas with his lover, but with three killer animatronics, nothing is as easy as Mike hoped. Rated for language.


Sorry I fixed it. when I uploaded it something went wrong and I had to fix it up.

* * *

Mike sighed coming up to the resturant. he didn't really mind working here, the only one who wanted to kill him was Freddy. Bonnie and Chica got annoyed seeing him though. Foxy loved to spend time with him though. Mike smiled at the thought of his lover. he smiled and grabbed the box out of the back of his car. he sighed walking up to the door, again, it's not like he minded working here, but it was Christmas eve. he smiled slightly at the Christmas decor around the pizzeria. the animatronics wouldn't come on for a few hours. Mike walked over to the animatronics.

"hi Bonnie. hi Chica. I know I annoy you but, I'd like to invite you to the office to celebrate Christmas with me... you can come too Freddy, as long as you promise not to kill me. oh, anyway, uh, I assume you know what Christmas is, but if you don't, don't be afraid to ask. I have to explain to Foxy anyway. you have to have a hat... well... you don't _have_ to but it would be nice." Mike rambled. he shook his head and sat the large box on the table. he pulled out three Christmas hats and a small plate of cookies, setting them on the table. "I though you might get tired of pizza so I brought some cookies and stuff... but there's a lot of different kinds cause I didn't know what you'd like... so if you want more you'll have to get them from the office, the kitchen is kinda Chica's place and I'd probably mess it up... fuck I need to go. I hope you guys actually heard me." Mike said, picking up the box with a soft grunt. he headed to the office to set up. he hummed softly hanging up some decor, he had about five minutes, or so he thought. he grunted trying to rip the missletoe down, but was unable to reach it on the top of the door. he jumped an grabed at it but missed. "fucking, get down from there." Mike muttered. he yelped when something sharp poked him in the side but he was picked up. he turned his head and laughed. "thanks Foxy." Mike smiled, taking the missletoe down. Foxy smiled and hugged him. Mike laughed softyly. "I thought I still have some time?" Mike ask hugging back. Foxy shrugged. the Pirate could talk, but after so many years of not talking, he didn't like to often.

"Merry... Christmas." Foxy murmured. Mike smiled.

"thanks, but we still have... three minutes, but Merry Christmas." Mike smiled. he kissed Foxy's cheek and put a hat on him. Foxy jerked back, letting Mike go, in surprise. he reached up and grabbed the item on his head. Mike laughed. "it's okay, its just a Christmas hat Foxy." Mike smiled, putting one on his own head.

"Christmas hat?" Foxy ask.

Mike nodded. "remember I told you about Santa?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. "well he wears a hat like this. it was kinda a family tradition in my house... you know, before they just kinda threw me out..." Mike muttered. Foxy hugged him and whined softly. Mike shook his head. "no I'm sorry." Mike sighed. he shook his head and pushed play on the radio, listening to the music. Foxy looked around the office, Mike had decorated it amazingly. he walked over curiously poking the tree. he jerked back when the tree fell over. "Foxy, don't touch that." Mike sighed. Foxy's ears drooped and he whined, trying to stand it back up.

"I-I'm sorry... did I jus' ruin Christmas?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.

"no. no. it's okay. you just knocked over the tree." Mike replied, standing it back up. Foxy growled softly and Mike turned around. he patted Foxy's arm. "it's okay Foxy, I invited them." Mike soothed. Foxy stared at Mike like he'd grown a second head. "hi Bonnie." Mike smiled. Bonnie gave him a blank look for a moment and Mike's smile fell slightly. the rabbit looked around, before ducking own slightly and coming in.

"hi... this hat is small." Bonnie says. Mike looked up and frowned.

"I must have switched yours and Chica's. I made sure to get her a smaller one because she likes little things..." Mike replied. Bonnie nodded and took the hat off his ear.

"she's making pizza." Bonnie said. Mike nods.

"okay... and... and Freddy?" Mike ask slightly hesitant. Bonnie shrugged.

"eating cookies." Bonnie replied looking around. Mike nodded.

"Foxy! get out of that!" Mike said popping Foxy's hand when he poked his hand through a pie Mike had on the desk. Foxy pulled his hand back quickly. "go wash your hand and get that off of it." Mike said. Foxy pouted but headed to go clean his hand. Bonnie chuckled softly.

"you straightened him out pretty well." Bonnie said. Mike smiled slightly.

"there wasn't much straightening. he just wanted a friend. someone to care about him and love him." Mike smiled slightly.

"what are those?" Bonnie ask curiously, pointing. Mike followed his finger and smiled.

"oh! well I thought Foxy and I could make some ornaments, I brought extra in case you want." Mike smiles.

"some what?" a female voice ask. Mike turned a smiled, waiving.

"hi Chica. Christmas ornaments. you hang them on trees. see?" Mike ask, pointing to the little plastic tree Chica and Bonnie nodded.

"and you can make them?" Chica ask. Mike nodded.

"of course! when Foxy get's back I'll show you how." Mike smiled. Chica nods slightly.

"this would be better in the main hall." Chica says.

"I thought about that, but I'd rather not go out there and let Freddy kill me." Mike replied. Chica nods. Foxy came back in. Mike smiled. "alright ready to learn how to make ornaments?" Mike smiled. they nodded. Mike paused seeing a shadow in the hall. he walked over and poked his head out. "would you like to learn too?" Mike ask. Freddy frowned looking at Mike slightly, but nodded. "cool. okay guys. lets move this to the main hall so Freddy can join us." Mike smiled. they started moving stuff and Freddy stopped Mike.

"why?" Freddy ask. Mike looked up.

"why what?" Mike ask.

"why did you invite me knowing I want to kill you?" Freddy ask.

"oh, that why, well, because it's Christmas. no one should be alone on Christmas, Foxy you better get your hand out of my tree or I'll beat you with it." Mike warned. Foxy snickered and flipped him off. Mike smiled slightly and shook his head turning back to Freddy. "like I was saying, no one should be alone on Christmas, even if you want to kill me tomorrow, I was hoping we all could share Christmas together... it might not mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me to spend Christmas with friends." Mike replied. Freddy paused.

"no one should be alone on Christmas?" Freddy ask. Mike nodded, pausing seeing he was thinking.

"why, is there someone I forgot to invite?" Mike ask. Freddy nodded slightly.

"Fredbear." Freddy replied. Mike was confused, then snapped his fingers.

"oh right! Golden Freddy! I forgot all about him!" Mike said. he turned and whistled. Foxy looked up. "hey! come help me with Golden Freddy!" Mike called. Foxy whined and shook his head. Mike looked confused. "come on Foxy, no one should be alone on Christmas." Mike reminded him. Bonnie shook his head.

"Foxy doesn't like that room." Bonnie said. Mike tilted his head.

"the spare parts room? he's never said anything about it." Mike said. Bonnie shook his head.

"none of us like that room... it's... like a... what do the human call them?" Bonnie muttered.

"grave." Foxy replied. Mike suddenly understood.

"oh! I never realized that..." Mike replied. Bonnie walked over.

"that okay, Freddy and I can probably carry him." Bonnie said. Mike nodded, watching them go. Mike smiled and chuckled when Foxy cuddled him.

"I love you Foxy." Mike smiled, kissing his cheek. Foxy nuzzles his cheek lovingly. Mike laughed softly at the feeling of Foxy's fur tickling his cheek. "stop it, you know that tickles." Mark laughed softly. Foxy snickered at him and nudges his cheek. "alright put me down. I need to set up the stuff for the ornaments." Mike chuckles. Foxy smiled and whispered something in his ear. Mike laughed and nodded. "of course." Mike smiled. Foxy purred and let him go as Bonnie and Freddy came back.

"we're back." Bonnie called. Mike nodded.

"Foxy run and get my-" Mike stopped when Foxy nudged his side with his tool box. "yeah that." Mike smiled.

"where do we put him?" Bonnie ask.

"can you sit him on the table... I would like to see if I can loosen his joints or something so he can do something other than just sit there." Mike said.

"but what about the ornaments?" Freddy ask.

"it'll have to wait until I fix him up." Mike replied. Foxy shook his head.

"no I'll get it Mike, ye go make ornaments with them." Foxy muttered.

"are you sure Foxy?" Mike ask. "I thought you wanted to make one too." Mike said.

"I do but, ye can teach me any time, they'll kill ye any other time." Foxy replied. Mike nodded hesitantly.

"actually I _can_ move thank you." Golden Freddy said. Mike jumped back.

"holy shit!" Mike hissed.

"oh sorry. I had to get a little warmer before I could do anything." Golden Freddy replied. "I also don't do Christmas." Goldie said, then left. Mike watched him go.

"well... alright. I invited." Mike shrugged. "alright come on, let's go make ornaments." Mike smiled. he took Foxy's hand and pulled him towards the table. Foxy followed happily swishing his tail, smiling. Mike smiled and started explaining. Chica stepped over and the room seem to freeze as there was a loud crunch.

"uh-oh." Chica said softly. Mike sat down the items in his hands and walked over. he was horrified at what he found. Chica had accidently stomped on one of the little boxes he brought. this wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't Foxy's present. he forced himself not to get upset or anything. he kept a blank look on his face as he knelt down and picked up the crushed box. "o-oh, Mike I'm sorry..." Chica said softly. Mike shook his head silently, trying to open the box. he made sure not to let them see the name on the box. "Mike?" Chica ask worriedly. Mike shook his head.

"it was an accident. I shouldn't have left it on the floor." Mike sighed. he knelt and picked up the other boxes. he shook his head with a sigh and headed for the office. Foxy watched him go. Mike put the three good boxes in the drawer on his desk, then pride the box open, hissing softly when the glass cut his hand. he sighed when he saw the present was shattered completely. the gift was ruined completely. he shook his head and tossed it into the trash.

"Mike are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike quickly cleaned himself up and nodded slightly.

"uh, yeah I'm fine sorry, I just was cleaning the glass out of my hands." Mike said, holding up his bloody hands.

"holy shit, Mike what the hell!?" Foxy shouted. he grabbed Mike's wrist and pulled him quickly through the restaurant. "Chica go clean the blood out of the office, Mike cut his hands open." Foxy hissed. Chica nodded and headed to the office. she saw the box in the trash and looked around, making sure no one was watching her. she picked up the broken present. it was a glass mirror, but as Chica put the pieces of it together, she realized it had a picture of Foxy and Mike carved into the mirror. it was a colored though it was carved. it was a beautiful picture of Mike and Foxy, both smiling, and hugging each other. it was a beautiful picture and Chica instantly felt horrible, realizing what she'd broken.

"o-oh god... what have I done?" Chica sighed. "Mike hold still." Foxy said.

"ouch fuck! Foxy let my hands go! that hurts!" Mike replied, trying to pull his hands free. Foxy finally managed to bandage Mike's hands. Chica walked over to Bonnie and Freddy.

"Chica? whats wrong?" Bonnie ask.

"I... I feel aweful. I ruined Mike's Christmas present to Foxy. like really really ruined it." Chica sighed softly. she got quiet when Mike and Foxy came back in.

"did you have to fucking hold me down and scrub my hands?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.

"yes I did." Foxy replied. Mike glared at him.

"uh Mike, can you show us how to make the ornaments now?" Bonnie ask quickly. Mike sighed and nodded, motioning for them to sit down, but all four seemed to notice the sadness in Mike's eye's. he sighed and shook his head.

"yeah alright." Mike said. he showed them how to make the ornaments. Chica 'accidently' knocked over some paint. Mike sighed and muttered getting up. "I'll go get some paper towels." Mike muttered and headed for the supply closet. Foxy watched Mike go then glared at Chica.

"now what the hell did ye do that for?" Foxy hissed.

"so I could apologize to you for ruining yours and Mike's Christmas." Chica sighed. Foxy tilted his head confused.

"huh? ruined our Christmas? what do ye mean? is this 'bout that box ye stepped on?" Foxy ask. Chica nodded slightly.

"yeah. yeah it is. I... Foxy I really hurt Mike when I accidently broke that." Chica muttered. Foxy tilted his head again confused.

"what do ye mean?" Foxy ask. Chica sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the office. curiously, Freddy and Bonnie followed. Chica pulled the pieces out of the trash and put them together.

"this... this is what I stepped on. Mike got this for you." Chica said softly. Foxy looked at the pieces, picking the pieces up one a time.

"is this why he was so upset?" Foxy ask. Chica nodded bowing her head.

"I don't like Mike, but I swear Foxy, I didn't mean to do this I really didn't." Chica said. Mike walked past the room and paused, backing up.

"uh, guys? it doesn't take all of you to get more paint." Mike said.

"uh, I couldn't find it so I went and got the others for help." Bonnie said quickly. Mike raised an eye brow.

"that's because it's not over there. it's in the little bag in the corner." Mike said. Foxy shoved Bonnie.

"I told ye it was in the bag." Foxy said. Bonnie shrugged. Mike shook his head and headed for the main room. they quickly turned back to the shattered present. Foxy turned to Chica. "go tell 'im yer sorry." Foxy said. Chica shook her head.

"h-he'll get angry." Chica replied. Foxy picked up the pieces, making sure to grab each and every piece. Foxy glared and growled at her. he carried the pieces to the main room, where he saw Mike, scrubbing the floor hard. Mike, not seeming to notice Foxy, muttered softly about just wanting to go home. Foxy sighed and walked over to him. he was just about to tap Mike on the shoulder, when he dropped a peice of the mirror. Mike's head jerked up and he looked over at Foxy.

"Foxy?" Mike ask. he looked down at the piece Foxy dropped. "Foxy? what's that?" Mike ask. Foxy frowned slightly and set the pieces on the table, picking up the one he'd dropped. he then knelt down and looked at Mike, pity and sorrow in his eye's. "Foxy what's wrong?" Mike ask. Foxy looked at the pieces then to Mike. Mike suddenly realized what was going on. he cursed and reached for the pieces. "Foxy-" Mike tried. Foxy hugged him tightly.

"she didn' mean t' break it Mikey." Foxy said softly. Mike pushed away from him and shook his head, turning back to continue cleaning up the pain.

"no. I know. it's my fault. I never should have even tried to have a good Christmas. I've never had a good Christmas, because for some god damn reason, I bring bad luck. bad fucking luck everywhere, especially on fucking Christmas. I fucking hate Christmas." Mike muttered. Foxy pulled him closer and hugged him. Mike pushed away from him. "let me fucking go. I need to clean up this paint before Frank gets here and fires me." Mike hissed. Foxy shook his head.

"no." Foxy replied. "it was a nice thing Mike, but I don' need anythin' from ye. nothing fancy or anything Mike. jus' ye." Foxy murmured. Mike huffed and rolled his eye's, pushing away.

"thats not what makes me angry." Mike said. Foxy tilted her head confused.

"then what?" Foxy ask. Mike turned back to cleaning up the paint.

"everything. everything I try to do, anything and every thing I try to do, nothing ever comes out right." Mike muttered. he sighed and got up throwing the paper towels away. he turned to head for the doors. "the others presents are in the desk drawer." Mike muttered.

"where are ye going?" Foxy ask sadly.

"home." Mike replied. Foxy grabbed his arm.

"Mike, Mike please at please, just at least stay with me in the cove." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.

"no. you deserve a good Christmas and I'm just going to ruin it." Mike muttered. Foxy grabbed his hand.

"Mike, without ye, it's not Christmas, jus' another day." Foxy muttered. Mike looked at him and sighed nodding. Foxy scooped up the pieces and took Mike's hand. "I have glue in the Cove." Foxy said. Mike gave a slight smile and followed Foxy to the Cove.


End file.
